The truth's soul
by xxxxscruffyxxxx
Summary: Another bottle hit the wall, shards of glass shattered over the carpet "your pathetic, get up". warning: implied rape, slight yaoi. TalaxBryan oneshot


Hey this is just a oneshot :) couldn't sleep so i decided to write something inspired by one scene from the doll house I wont spoil it so enjoy ^_~

**disclaimer: **I dont own beyblade, wish I did then I'd make them make a movie about the abbey but that's never gonna happen but I can dream.

* * *

The Truth's Soul

_Another bottle hit the wall, shards of glass shattered over the carpet "your pathetic, get up". The voice came from a drunken middle aged man his words filled with disgust and hate, the man was pale, tall with blood red hair and icy blue eyes; he towered over his son "I said get up!" he kicked the boys stomach making a rather loud thud, screaming out in pain the boy cried even more, salty tears streaming from his crystal blue eyes. His hair was dirty, a complete mess, his mother had left months ago leaving him completely alone and defenseless with his father._

_The man got on his knees infront of the child "Tala your iresistable" his father grabbed Tala by the hair pulling him into a forced kiss while the other hand went straight under his shirt, panicing Tala moved his hand feeling the ground beneeth him he gripped his had on the largest shard of glass from the broken bottle, Tala quickly plunged the shard of glass into the side of his fathers neck. _

_Groaning in pain the man was suddenly enraged again he wrapped his hands around Tala's neck his grip as tight as a vice, Tala's vision blurred the colours fading the last thing he saw was his father fall to the ground._

"the test is done now you may go" Tala's eyes opened he had been reminiscing again during the daily tests, every day he would go through a series of tests and treatments in order for him to be the ultimate bey warrior. He sat up from chair that they used to scan the brain waves, it was painless but after the patient would feel numb, easy to control.

He walked out of the lab down the halls of the dark abbey, his mind still numb he lost sense of his direction and walked into another science lab. In front of him he saw something he would never forget there was a boy around his age but muscular yet slender, stocky all around he looked strong, he was so pale Tala had never seen someone as pale as this boy before and he hadn't seen this boy here before either but what really disturbed Tala was that this boy with lavender hair was strapped down on a table with multiple wires connected to him pulsing powerful amounts of electricity through the boys body, physically convulsed the boys body.

He stood there like a fish out of water completely stunned at what he saw, the boys head turned to its side and the cold lavender eyes looked into Tala's icy blue eyes, the redhead noticed a glint in the others eyes it was as if he was asking Tala to help him.

"up the power" the order came from a older man who's face was hidden by weird looking goggles and he wore a heavy trench coat. Tala recognised the man, he was that instructor that was always yelling and hurting people, Tala didn't like him one bit, he was scared of him. "why are you doing that to him? doesn't it hurt him?" Tala made himself noticed.

"Tala what are you doing in here?" Boris walked over to Tala blocking the boys sight of the lavender haired boy.

"I was trying to get to my dormitory" Tala blinked several times "does it hurt him?" Boris frowned at the inquisitive redhead, the brain scan gave them great information on the students improvements and made them easy to handle but the downfall was how curious it made the boys.

"he wont remember anything, don't worry Tala this is helping him to be a better blader" Boris wrapped his arm around the redheads shoulders encouraging him to move out of the room Tala looked up at the elder "who is he?" closing the door behind them Boris looked down at Tala "he is new to the abbey, he will share your dormitory with you" Tala smiled he liked the idea of having someone to share his dormitory with him, that meant he wouldn't be so lonely."what is his name?" Tala was cheerful now although in his state after the treatments it was easy for Boris to encourage what emotions he would feel.

"his name is Bryan" Tala nodded and smiled "now off you go back to your dormitory Bryan will be joining you shortly after his tests" the redhead nodded once again and walked down the dark corridors of the cold abbey back to his dormitory.

He passed many of the other students of the abbey on his way to the dormitory, they all had blank faces absent of emotion which Tala couldn't help wondering, would he become void of all emotion as well? it was a long process but eventually all of the students become void if not emotionless. Tala was ignorant of the fact that if they didn't succeed in breaking you with treatments they would torture or beat you emotionally senseless.

Opening the door of his dormitory he stepped inside, he saw they had added an extra bed while he was away. "that must be for Bryan" Tala was the best blader in the abbey, well since Kai left he was. Voltaire had rewarded Tala for being such a good blader by giving him a better bed than most of the other students, warmer sheets, his own bathroom, a small desk and 2 plush toys; one a white wolf the other a falcon.

Tala isn't exactly a boy anymore he had only recently turned 15 and although most 15 year old boys would not keep their plush toys most 15 year old boys had friends, family and a normal life. The abbey life is a lonely life one without laughter and without any shine of happiness but today he felt happy he was finally going to have a friend.

Tala walked into the small bathroom shutting the door behind him, turning on the taps of the shower, he stripped of his clothes as he waited for the water to heat up. He stepped under the warm jets of water, he hissed, his toes stinging as the hot water hit them.

Thinking about his new room mate he couldn't help but wonder what the boys bitbeast would be or was or what element he would use. Tala had only recently received his bitbeast Wolborg with the element ice some of the boys that came to the abbey already had bitbeats.

He realised that he had been in the shower thinking for almost half an hour, he quickly turned off the taps Bryan would be here soon if he already wasn't. He stepped out and dried himself off before putting on his black flannelet pajamas and slippers. After all the abbey had to make sure their best students wouldn't get frostbite.. only the best.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Bryan pinned to the bed under Boris who had his hands under the boys shirt his lips on Bryan's in a crushing kiss. Bryan was just laying there not moving not responding eyes completely blank, Tala turned and went back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him; he locked the door before running to the sink vomiting, Boris .. Boris was like Tala's father he was doing to Bryan what Tala's father had done to him on many occasions before.. before Tala killed him that is.

Why was Boris doing that? he was scary for sure but Tala didn't think he was one of those men. The redhead shook violently, his hand covered his mouth, tears dripped from the crystal blue eyes and his nose had started to bleed. He wanted to help Bryan but he didn't know how, they weren't allowed weapons in the abbey. He knew he could do nothing so he just waited... waited until he heard Boris shut the door.

He opened the door and looked out to be sure Boris was gone before stepping out, his eyes landed on Bryan laying on the bed who was completely naked, his hair a mess and semen dripping down his legs. He was completely stunned not quite sure what had just happened; but Tala knew, Tala felt Bryan's pain he knew what it was like to be used by a sick old bastard. Tala walked over to the bed and leaned down on his knees, "Bryan my name is Tala" he had no reply "I'm not going to hurt you" Bryan didn't move as he spoke "can you help me up?" Tala blinked before complying, he put Bryan's arm around his shoulder before lifting him off the bed, his arm around the others waist.

"do you want me to take you to the shower so you can clean up?" Tala knew that Bryan would be feeling dirty, like he'd never be clean again. "yes" Tala slowly helped Bryan walk over the bathroom, he placed Bryan onto the toilet so he could sit down as Tala got the temperature of the water right.

"h-has he ever.. done that to you?" Bryan's words where quiet "no.. but my father did that to me when I was a young child" Bryan looked at Tala, at least Tala would understand his pain? he hoped so. Tala helped him up and eased him into the shower "do you think you are able to stand on your own?" Tala didn't want Bryan to slip and fall it could be the end of the boy. "I can stand on my own.." Tala nodded and sat on the toilet his head in his hands he started to cry and Bryan noticed.

"why are you crying?" there was a softness in Bryan's voice he sounded concerned. "I'm sorry... i-it's just that no one deserves that no one" Bryan looked down at his feet "I will be okay,it's normal to me it's not the first time he has done that to me... it's just usually its not after my tests" Tala looked up he was shocked, this was normal to Bryan? that wasn't right no one should find it a normal.

"B-Bryan you don't deserve to be treated that way.. he hurts you, hes so rough.. i-it's not supposed to be rough it's supposed to be ..soft and gentle and loving not an act of hate" Bryan blinked he turned the taps off stepping out of the shower he had recovered quickly.. it really must happen alot. he wrapped a towel around his waist before walking up to Tala "I don't understand why he did that to you.. why do old men want to do that? why do they like it?" Bryan held out his hand for Tala, he pulled the redhead up bringing him into a comforting embrace.

"I don't know either.. but it's over now.. your here for me and I'm here for you" Bryan looked Tala in the eyes, they both had tears streaming down their faces, their eyes locked. Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck quickly pulling Bryan into a kiss. Tala wanted Bryan to feel loved, to feel like he wasn't alone in the abbey, that a kiss could be something to enjoy.

* * *

well ... I thought it was good.. did you? =D atleast it was good for something I've written. please review and let me know what you think, good? bad? to short? should I leave it as a oneshot or continue?


End file.
